I Can't Help It
by Heartbroken Love
Summary: Who is left to save her when she is so sick? DMHG. Sort of heartbreaking. oo Don't worry : Fairytale ending? xD
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hermione Granger trudged through the halls of Hogwarts. This would be her last year… if she survives. Yes, **if** she survives. You see, Hermione Granger was sick. Deathly sick. And who can save her? She doesn't know. It was some weird muggleborn disease that slowly kills her. The term "mudblood" never really bothered her after first year, but now, it seemed to make all the difference. If only she wasn't a 'filthy mudblood' as Malfoy so kindly put it. Silently, she cursed at her muggle parents for having her, for making her magical. But inside, she knew that they weren't to blame. Amongst the muggles, she was just another random person, but to the magical world, she was nothing but scum. At least, she would have been, had she not befriended Harry Potter.

Professor McGonagall watched grimly as her best, and favorite, student walked past her room, not even acknowledging her. She knew of her… condition. But there was one difference between the Professor and the blossoming young woman. The Professor knew who would save her. Thanks to Professor Treelawney, every professor knew who was the only one to save her. In fact, Dumbledore's cousin, a prophetess had shown them all the two alternate endings. Either Hermione be saved and help save the world… or the Dark Lord will rule all of Earth.

Professor Snape dropped the vial he was holding as Head Girl, Hermione Granger walked passed his classroom. True, he never really liked Gryffindors. But she was a good student, and he had to give her some credit. He didn't really like her, also true. But he was a (kinda) fair teacher. He knew a genius mind when he saw one, and it hurt him inside too, to know that her end might come soon. He was part of the Order as a spy, true. And he favored Draco Malfoy, also true. He wished that Hermione would be able to live, VERY true. But he wasn't a stupid man. He knew that her savior wouldn't agree to save her. Sighing, he picked up the broken pieces of the vial and went to retrieve another one.

Draco Malfoy walked in his high and mighty way, flashing his Head Boy badge to everywhere he flaunted. One can easily tell he was well respected. A golden aura seemed to surround him, as if showing off all the money he had in his Gringotts account. Suddenly, his powerful stride came to an abrupt stop when a very frail figure crashed into him. Just as he was about to apologize, he realized who it was. Hermione Granger. No. Was it truly Hermione Granger? Yes. It was a very frail girl with that untamable curly brown hair and dark rings under her eyes. Her eyes seemed to pop out from her skinny frame, and it seemed as though she hadn't eaten in days. But yes. Nonetheless, it was Hermione Granger. And though Draco Malfoy was no Mediwizard, it didn't take him much to know that something was wrong with her. Very wrong indeed.


	2. What's Wrong?

Author's note: Does anyone know how to make it so a certain person cannot read a story? D Darn my ugly boyfriend ; he keeps reading my stories 3

--

Last Chapter or in this case, from the Prologue: _Her eyes seemed to pop out from her skinny frame, and it seemed as though she hadn't eaten in days. But yes. Nonetheless, it was Hermione Granger. And though Draco Malfoy was no Mediwizard, it didn't take him much to know that something was wrong with her. Very wrong indeed_

--

Chapter 1 – What's Wrong?

Hermione stared up at the strong and muscular person she'd just crashed into. Silver blue piercing eyes stared back at her. _Could he tell_? She wondered. She'd managed to get through the Weasley clan as well as Harry. But… well. To not sound so mean, Draco Malfoy had a more… enriched mind than they. She had to admit it, or admit that she was in denial.

Draco Malfoy let her eyes travel down her body, acknowledging that her hands were tightly gripping onto a book, her knuckles turning white. He could barely make out the faint title, as the book was very, very old indeed. "Enchondromatosis**" **it read. Malfoy knew he'd heard of it somewhere…

"Sorry, Malfoy," Hermione whispered in such a sickly low voice that Malfoy almost missed it.

"I--" he began. But his words never did get out, because he suddenly realized where he'd heard the word "Enchondromatosis".

**Flashback:**

"Don't mingle with mudbloods in your school, Draco. For all you know, they may have Enchondromatosis," Lucius said with hatred burning in his eyes. "Though it isn't contagious, you may be dragged into unwanted positions. And anyways, their blood isn't worth a Malfoy's care."

End flashback 

"Granger. Are you ill?" Malfoy asked in a bored tone, as if he always cared about her health.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. _Did he just… acknowledge me in a way that Harry, Ron, and Ginny haven't? How can it be? It must be some kind of retort for the fact that I apologized to him. Illicit prat, he is!_ "No, I am just fine, **Malfoy**. Now if you would just leave me be, I will feel great!" she voiced with sarcastic sweetness.

Malfoy felt his rage taking over. _How **dare** she say such things? And to her superior! Have she no manners? Those bloody muggles get more and more impolite towards the magical. It's no wonder why her hair is so…_He suddenly realized how much she had grown up. Sure, her hair was still an unruly mess, but they glowed with a power. And those lifeless orbs she called her eyes, they had so many shades of colors. Malfoy felt the fire of rage dissipate to pity. It was so obvious how sick she was, how ill she'd become over the course of the summer. "Well, I don't feel like moving. And you know what? I believe I will follow you until you learn to speak the **truth** to your superiors!" Malfoy drawled.

Hermione knew that he knew. She wasn't stupid. This was no game. Masking her emotions, she pretended to brush off his stalking-mode and said without care, "Fine, whatever suits you." She watched with great curiosity as Draco Malfoy wrinkled his brow, as if he were actually concerned about her.

She knew he could see right through her façade, but as long as she didn't give in… _Why on earth would he suddenly care? Has he finally come to his senses that muggle-born people are just the same from the inside out? I highly doubt it. Maybe he hates me so much that he needs me to be there to tease. Perhaps he's concerned because of that? I know that I would be upset if I knew he were to die. I mean… I can only stand talking to Harry and Ron for so long. Neither of them have the wit that Malfoy has._

Draco saw right through her lie. Though her face expressed no emotions at all, her eyes showed the panic in her eyes. _Have we known each other for so long that my emotionless facades have rubbed off on her? What **is** the Enchondromatosis? I will… **not** look in the library_ _for information_, he concluded.

This was hard for him. Whatever has he done to deserve this? An emotion he's never felt. **Care**. Hecared for Hermione Granger. And why? Of all the stupid reasons: because she was a challenge. She made him try she made him question she made him live. No, this was not _love._ It was the hatred between them. Without her, Malfoy knew he would have nobody to argue with, nobody to stand up to him. His power, without obstacles, would be… _worthless._ And that was the least he wanted to be. Thoughts running through his empty mind, he chose to not answer, but followed her every step, trying to understand just what Enchondromatosis is.

_Why the bloody hell is he following me? This is the least I need. I want privacy. I want to be alone. I need to be alone. I want someone to hold on to, someone who I know won't let go. And I have nobody…_Hermione thought, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She was glad that Draco was behind her, and could not see her tears. She would never cry. At least, not in front of **him**.

The definition of Draco Malfoy? An arrogant boy, excuse me: young man, with an overly protective mother and a lunatic of a father who was really obsessed with the pureblood lines. Also, his father beat him and his mother just to show how power-hungry he was. Though Draco Malfoy would never admit, he knew that his father was afraid of losing power, in short: his father was a coward. Draco Malfoy can be described with many different negative words. However, coward would never be one of them. At least, that was the case until he saw Hermione Granger cry.

He supposed she didn't know that he saw, but all the same, he saw her tears glisten in her eyes. She was fighting them back, and all Draco Malfoy could think of then was to ask her what was wrong. Of course, he knew, she wouldn't answer. But for the hell of it. He asked. "Granger, will you **please** tell me what is wrong?"

To say that Hermione Granger was shocked was an understatement. She was astonished. Flabbergasted, even. And it was all the doings of Draco Malfoy and the way he cared to even question her well-being. It was very… out of character for him. _Should I tell him, or not? I am Hermione Granger, Gryffindor bookworm. And for once. I will not think._ And with that thought in her mind she threw herself into his arms, tears cascading down her face.

Malfoy held onto the girl in his arms. She was so frail, as if she were to fall apart if he held on to her with any more strength. He knew. And she knew, that her disease was fatal. In the back of his mind, he unconsciously registered how sweet she smelled. But right now, it wasn't important. "Hermione, just tell me, what's wrong," he whispered into her ear. He knew this was uncharacteristic of him, but, as you all know, Draco Malfoy has had his share of women, and knows what to say when it comes to them.

He could almost see the battle in her eyes, telling her whether or not to tell him. But finally, she whispered to him, "I am going to die, most likely before this semester ends."

Draco stared at the girl with tears threatening to fall. No. He hasn't gone soft. It was just that… an emotion he'd never felt before suddenly burst into action. Malfoys don't love. They don't hate. They merely… exist, with lots of money. In fact, Draco Malfoy always got what he wanted. Whether it is a girl (who swooned at the amount of money he had), or a useless utensil. Money was no object… but emotions were. Somehow, he knew that money wouldn't get Hermione out of trouble, nor can it save her.

For once, Hermione didn't regret opening up. When she was with everyone else, she hid behind her smile, reassuring everyone that she was alright. But now… she knew better. Quite the oxymoron it was she was trusting Draco Malfoy, the one person who caused her to not trust in the first place.

**Flashback:**

_"No! Draco! Please! I beg you!"_

_"Do you really think I would stop to think about you, _Mudblood_?"_

_"I thought… you loved me!"_

_"And they call you smart,"_ _Draco sneered. Hermione, eyes filled with tears, ran out of the room._

_As far as Hermione was concerned, Draco Malfoy was cold-hearted for playing her like that. She'd really believed… but perhaps, she really wasn't that smart. She'd gone against her best friends' wishes to be with him. Not to mention the lies she'd said just to see him for that two month fling. But at least it was over now._

**End Flashback.**

Hermione shuddered at the memory. Why was he holding her now? Was it a fluke again? She honestly didn't know didn't want to know. For all she cared, she wanted this moment to last forever. Whether she chose to admit it or not… she still had feelings for him. And the worst of all? She never did give up on him.

Draco felt a stab of regret, remembering what took place just last year, how he'd toyed with her feelings, just to prove his superiority. It seems so childish now, and he knew, first hand, that hearts can break. He'd witnessed his mother's breakdown, how Lucius wore her down to the final drops of tears, and how she was now under institutional care. Granger was strong. But now… she's weak. And guilt drove Malfoy insane… as if he had anything to do with it.

However, from the Great Hall, many filed out, starting to go to their respective classes, marking the beginning of the day, thus saving both teenagers from too long of an awkward silence. And so it began Draco Malfoy has discovered he has a conscience after all, and he had a mission saving Hermione Granger.


	3. Draco's Sneaky Plan A?

Author's Note This chapter is going to focus on Draco's thoughts and how he forms his "sneaky" plan A… which is soon to be uncovered by… O!! Not telling you…yet! And sorry! I've been preoccupied by school and such… ( Also, I had to research a lot about clotting blood…

--

Last Chapter: _However, from the Great Hall, many filed out, starting to go to their respective classes, marking the beginning of the day, thus saving both teenagers from too long of an awkward silence. And so it began____ Draco Malfoy has discovered he has a conscience after all, and he had a mission____ saving Hermione Granger._

--

Chapter 2 – Draco's Sneaky Plan A (Or not)

Draco Malfoy was a very frustrated boy. No, scratch that. He was very confused. He was sexually confused and frustrated. He was also very confused about how Hermione Granger can resist his charms, but fall for his caring side. Well, she never admitted it. But he could tell. The way she looked so afraid and confused, yet attracted to his concern. And at this moment of the day, he found himself sitting in the library, looking through stacks of endless books, searching for Enchondromatosis. This was **hell**. How could Hermione manage to do this process over each and every homework assignment? It was insane! Perhaps the fact that he wasn't exactly focusing made it an even harder task.

_Enchondromatosis… where can it be? I've been searching under muggleborn diseases all day…and not even a speck of information! I must look at that book Granger was holding… speaking of Granger… __**is**__ she still __just__ Granger to me? Or is she Hermione, now? What would happen? Would I end up…_ Draco shook all these thoughts from his head. It was just a protective side of him. He was not falling for Hermione Granger. It was just a manly instinct to protect people he pitied. Yes, that was all there was to it. This was also his way of apologizing for toying with her feelings. Right?

Finally, Malfoy picked up the last book _Deathly Spoken Diseases_. In the table of contents, he found what he'd been searching for Enchondromatosis. Standing up, he took the book with him, walking to his dorm. _Thank goodness! I wouldn't want to stay there any longer, looking like a foolish nerd! _He snickered, but his thoughts soon drifted back to Hermione, and her nerdish ways.

Cracking open the book, he read…and read…and his eyes traveled in lightning speed across the pages of useless information. Obviously, Enchondromatosis was a condition that caused blood to rush up to the brain, and slowly clot, causing brain tumors, bursting blood veins, and lack of blood to other parts of the body. No wonder Hermione had looked so pale and weak! This disease was only found in muggleborn witches and wizards because they don't have a certain protein to keep the blood from rushing to the brain. Magical blood tends to want to reach the brain, because they need the information to cause magic to surge into their wand. It was also the reason why wandless magic was so hard the magic had to remain in the body and seep through the pores. If you weren't properly trained, the magic would destroy you, as it'd break your skin, exploding out of you. Malfoy skimmed through the rest of the information, hoping to find a cure. His heart fell at the information

"_There is currently no cure for Enchondromatosis, so if diagnosed, you may have no chances of survival."_

For some reason, Malfoy had the need to suddenly punch something. This couldn't be happening. Not to Hermione. **His** Hermione. _When did she become __**my**__ Hermione? I'm going insane. She can't die. No, not now! She couldn't possibly miss Graduation. It wasn't possible. She wouldn't even die with her eyes closed…this wretched disease taking her life would take many lives along…including my own._ The revelation scared him, how he knew he was so…attached to her. Could it be that Draco Malfoy had a heart filled with love, waiting to be expressed?

He sat down on his bed, hugging his right leg as he embraced himself with thoughts. The words "clotting blood" echoed in his mind. There were many herbs that could help with that… but he was smart enough to realize that she'd have to keep taking herbs in order to stop the clotting, and soon, the herbs would be helpless. _Please, Hermione, hang on._ He thought silently to himself.

Suddenly, a light bulb came off in his head. Of course! If he could find the protein that lets the blood stop running to the head and clot, then he can perhaps allow her to live! As he thought about it, the better the plan seemed. However, he realized that her magic might not be as strong, since the blood won't be receiving as much information. However, this would be good for her.

Hermione Granger walked around the school campus. It wasn't as if schoolwork mattered anymore. She wouldn't be here to see her high grades take her to the top… it wasn't as if she cared anymore. She'd spent so many years letting work drag her away from fun, but she wasn't going to do this anymore. She had fun with missions with Harry and Ron, but those times weren't enough. They were dangerous, and risky they were necessary. She wanted something for herself, and not the world. These were her last moments; she should be able to do so. This was the time to take a broom and soar above the clouds, not thinking of anything.

Yes, Hermione Granger had cracked. Picking up the broom, she flew for endless time, skipping all her classes and meals just for today. Harry and Ron probably had dismissed her act of rebellion as studying in the library. If only they'd look out the window. They probably did not, as Harry was probably staring at all the "hot" girls around, and Ron at any girl who was at eyesight. Disgusting really, the way guys hit puberty. Finally, Hermione stopped, for she knew that Ravenclaw would have the Quidditch pitch soon to practice.

Hermione was so confused…why didn't her friends care? Yet, Draco Malfoy, the one who played with her feelings, and despised her since the beginning, cared? This wasn't making sense. It was supposed to be the other way around. She hated this, why is this happening to her? She wanted to know everything, every reason, and she didn't right now. This was uncomfortable and she didn't like _not knowing _something.

Draco Malfoy had once again reached the library, researching proteins, cells, and every other biological functioning organ there were. In fact, he'd even forged Snape's signature to get into the restricted section of the library. No matter how deeply he dove into the subject, he couldn't really find a way to save her.

"_Proteins are created by the foods that humans eat and the DNA messages that they get in order to rearrange the amino acids. If there be a way to make DNA molecules rearrange themselves, it is possible to create a new species, or transform one species into another."_ Why the answer is now quite simple! He must find a way to rearrange her DNA to form the protein she needs!

Now was the tricky part how in the world was he to do that? At this moment, Draco Malfoy realized, with sorrow, that there was only one wizard who could help him with this. Though not as bright as he, he was a very powerful wizard indeed. And this person was Harry Potter.

_How am I to deign and ask Pottyhead? It's not as if I ask for help every day, he won't ever end his laughter… but this is for __**Her-**__ GRANGER. And that's worth it, right?_ Draco debated with himself a few moments, before walking out of the library, his deep green Slytherin billowing behind him.

"Potter!" He shouted. The raven-haired boy spun around, along with Weasel.

Quick to respond, Weasley had his wand out, prepared to defend his best friend. Draco could have chuckled. However, Harry Potter, calmly asked, "What do you want, Malfoy?" His eyes were burning with rage, and his voice was filled with anger, though he kept his composure.

"Before I speak with you, Potter, would Weasley mind kindly letting us alone?" At this, the lanky boy with fiery red hair looked to Harry for consent. Malfoy smirked; _Potter's got the Weasel trained just like an obedient dog…_

Harry nodded at Ron. He knew that Malfoy wasn't going to mess with him, by the look on his face. He truly had something to tell him, and from the looks of it, it regarded him, and perhaps his future, very much. After casting one last look at Malfoy, Ron reluctantly left.

Draco looked after Ron's leaving figure, just to make sure he wasn't within earshot. "I need your help, Potter," he whispered, "Hermione's in trouble. She's sick, I need you to help me come up with a way to thank her."

"How do I know you're not lying? Hermione seems quite fine!" Harry raged. How dare he even try to scare him like this? Hermione was just fine, and here he was, trying to probably make him aid in his evil plots. This was purely evil!

"She's fine? She's **fine?!**" Draco screamed. How dense could this boy be? She was obviously not fine. "Have you seen the bags under her eyes? The way her eyes don't seem to twinkle anymore? The way she's so pale? How she's become so **frail** over the summer? You call yourselves her friends? How…**ignorant** can you get?!"

For Harry, this was a new revelation. Hermione was sick? Why didn't she tell him? Besides, she could have been on a diet… why is it that it makes her sick? Malfoy is definitely a very odd person. And who knew he'd come to truly care? "She could have been on a diet, for all you know…" he said cautiously.

"Diet? **DIET?! **Are you bloody _insane_, Potter? A **diet** won't kill her, unless she turns anorexic. But she's not dieting. She's a disease that is common amongst muggleborns. She won't live through the year if we cannot find a cure!"

"And how do **you** know, Malfoy? All you know is that you broke her heart last year, when you played with her feelings. How do I know this isn't a fluke?!"

"I was young and immature. Since then, I have grown up, unlike you, Potter, I have also developed observation skills. Also, she **told** me of her dilemma!"

At this Harry was shocked. Hermione had confided in Draco Malfoy, and hid something from Ron and Harry? But what happened next was beyond him. Ronald Weasley ran up to them, rage in his eyes, demanding an explanation. "**THE TWO OF YOU ARE BLOODY GOING TO HELP HERMIONE, AND DIDN'T INCLUDE ME? ARE YOU INSANE? I AM HER BEST FRIEND, AND THE TWO OF YOU SHOULD EXPECT HOWLERS IN FIVE MINUTES, IF I DON'T GET A PROPER EXPLAINATION NOW! AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, INCLUDE ME IN YOUR PLANS!"**

Harry and Draco looked at each other. They weren't best of friends, but they both knew that Ron wasn't the…best candidate when it came to work. In fat, he was rather…the worst candidate. It wasn't that he was very much hated. It was just the fact that he was neither strong in magic, nor was he the smartest when it came to plans. Just like now, he proved himself to be a fool who jumped into things without thinking. A Gryffindor is supposed to be courageous, but what is blind courage without thoughts? This would be one hell of a planning group.


End file.
